


Lethargy to Lust

by Kingtrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humanstuck, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tickling, Tickling fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingtrace/pseuds/Kingtrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska has a game she's sure will cure boredom for her and her girlfriend Jade Harley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethargy to Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut that contains a laundry list of fetishes and is F/F. If any of the things listed in the tags aren't for you, they aren't for you. However, I'm open to criticism, even if you hated how it was written, as long as you don't hate it just for appealing to a fetish you don't have. Please review and kudo and whatever else you want to do to show your opinion of this work .
> 
> It's also really late at night for me so you're lucky the title of this work isn't the letter Q or something. XD

Vriska Serket's day was going pretty well up until right now. It was a cozy day in with her girlfriend, Jade Harley, which had been the usually combination of teasing Jade, surprising her with passionate kisses, and chilling on the ratty and worn leather couch Vriska would never part with. Then the two had decided to watch a movie, and that's when everything went south. For starters, Jade was curled up on the other end of the couch, far out of Vriska's reach. She wasn't sure how it happened, but Vriska knew she didn't like it one bit. 

Additionally, the movie was pretty much the worst thing ever to happen in the history of cinematography. A barely coherent plot about a man whose girlfriend didn't love him anymore and started dating his best friend, coupled with a bunch of drama about some weird kid they were taking care of and a cast that seemed to interchange by the minute. Nothing about it was intriguing, and about the only value it had was to laugh at just how shitty it was, and even that rang hollow. 

Yep, Vriska was officially bored.

As was Jade, by the look of it. Her eyelids were drooping and she was hardly even looking at the screen. Not that Vriska could blame her. The movie was a complete and total snore fest, lame as possibly could be. They were going to do something else, effective immediately.

And the Scorpio hardly had to think about exactly what to do for a second before it hit her. A grin spread on her face when she thought about how easy it would be to get Jade to do whatever she would ask, as desperate as she was for ANYTHING that wasn’t the god-awful film, and that was far too good to pass on.

“Hey, Jade?” she sang sweetly as she crawled her way to over Jade, positioning herself so she was

“Oh!” The bespectacled girl jumped, Vriska looming over her obviously making her uncomfortable, which Vriska was feeling super proud of. “W-What’s up, Vriskers?” she squeaked after she’d managed to calm down. She was trying to hide her nervousness, which was at once mind meltingly adorable and extremely annoying. Nepeta was onto her. Or, at least, she knew that something was going on. Still, Vriska already had a half foot in the door and she’d be damned if she’d let a chance like this pass her by.

She swallowed the butterflies in her stomach and tried to speak normally. “Isn’t this just the worst?” she gestured grandly toward the screen. The words still had an excited edge to them, but that was good enough considering she was far more than just a little excited.

Jade seemed relived, if not entirely settled. “Yeah, it really is. My brother wouldn’t even like this one,” she giggled, bashfully covering her mouth with her hand.

That was almost too much for Vriska to bear right there, and she nearly pounced, but she reeled herself in. There would be time for that later. Now she just had to spin the web. “So how about we do…” she flashed her teeth in a wide smirk, then licked her cerulean stained lips in a way that made Jade audibly gulp “…something else?”

“W-What did you have in mind?” Jade stammered, growing more flustered by the minute. She was blushing, and she had her emerald eyes locked on Vriska’s seductive mouth.

_Bingo._ The taller girl let out a throat chuckle, and Jade shivered, a motion that was extremely minute but Vriska couldn’t help but notice. “I was thinking, that, we could, like, I don’t know…” She cupped her hand around her own chin, acting lost in thought. “Oh, I got it! Maybe we could play a game.”

“A game?” the other girl said, looking both relieved and disappointed. Still, recovered quickly and smiled warmly. “That sounds great! What kind of game are we talking about, though? Like, a video game? I’m not so great at those,”

“No, no, nothing like that. You wouldn’t be a challenge, I would just win, and that wouldn’t be fun at all,” Vriska taunted, ruffling Jade’s hair condescendingly.

“Hey, if you pick a game I could actually stand a chance at, then I bet I would win without a problem,” Jade muttered, gently knocking Vriska’s hand away.

“Mm, well, I kinda have an idea, but I think it might be a little much for you,” Vriska waved her hand dismissively, then winked playfully. “Maybe we could do rock paper scissors? You know, something that isn’t very intense. Keep it fair for you.”

“You don’t have to be mean about it,” Jade whined, getting right up into Vriska’s pompous face. “I bet I could handle anything you could come up with, easy!”

“Is that right?” Vriska breathed, leaning in so that their lips were nearly touching and staring directly into Jade’s eyes.

The reaction was nearly instant as Jade’s face became as warm as a fire and she flung her head as far from Vriska’s as she could with the Scorpio nearly pinning her. “D-Don’t do that! You know I don’t like it when you do that!”

Cerulean eyes lit up with spark of mischief as the woman shrugged. “Whatever. So, are you up for it?”

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” Jade pouted, still ruffled.

“Nope.”

“Then why should I play?”

Gently dismounting the other girl, Vriska did her absolute damndest to look embarrassed while simultaneously trying to puff out her generous chest a bit, and Jade couldn’t help but stare. Once the spotlight was firmly on her, she huffed “If you win, you can do anything you want to me.”

Jade collapsed onto the couch, no longer making any effort to support herself. Her entire face from forehead to chin and even down to her collarbone was crimson, and Vriska was certain she heard her whisper “Oh my god,” below her breath. It was Vriska’s turn to face away now, to hide the triumphant grin plastered on her face. _Got her._

“Uh, uh, a-are y-y-you serious?” Jade was hardly keeping it together, and again Vriska had to fight against the strong desire to end the farce and have her way with the naïve girl immediately. She felt her loins heating up, and her hand starting to work its way to hem of Jade’s shirt before quickly pulling on the reins.

_I’m so fucking close, I’m strong enough that I can keep my cool for a few more minutes._ She reassured herself. _Just a little longer._ ”One hundred percent serious. That is, of course, if you’re brave enough to promise me the same thing.” Vriska said coyly, then vaulted off the couch and headed to the bedroom, not waiting for an answer. “Follow me.”

She didn’t hear Jade trailing after her, which was part of the plan. She needed a few moments to be ready, and jittery Jade would give her plenty of time before finding some courage and consenting.

Working quickly, Vriska tore off her jacket and wiggled out of her jeans, leaving her in just her black t-shirt that fell just below her waist and deep blue panties, just barely concealed under the shirt. That was her favorite way to see her partners dress, she hoped it would lure Jade in a bit more, too.

Next, she rummaged around in her closet for some things an ex had left behind. A set of two pairs of handcuffs, padded to prevent chaffing with a fuzzy red fabric. They had seen a lot of use in roleplaying, and Vriska loved them so much she’d basically stolen them when the relationship fell apart. She attached them both to the metal bars at the head of her bed, and then flopped down across the cerulean comforter, waiting.

She didn’t have to wait long. Jade came stumbling through the door just under two minutes later, disheveled and unstable and looking oh so delicious. Vriska couldn’t bare one more second of waiting. She wanted this to happen now. “Get over here,” she barked, and Jade was all too happy to obey, scrambling across discarded clothes and a junk strewn floor and climbing atop the bed.

“Okay, here’s what we’re doing, cause I know you’re dying to find out,” The Scorpio said as she locked Jade’s left wrist to the bed. This caused Jade to open her mouth in surprise, probably to protest, but Vriska kissed her full on, moaning as the words became muffled squeaks in her mouth and Jade returned the favor, her tongue running against Vriska’s and driving her completely up the wall. This didn’t stop the clever woman from locking up the right wrist, though, and when the liplock ended Jade was totally helpless and completely at Vriska’s mercy.

“Back to the rules, then,” Vriska breathed once she’d gathered herself. She ran over to her jeans and plucked her phone from them, then promptly dropped them back into the mess of her room. After a bit of fussing with it, she sauntered back over to Jade and showed her a timer, displaying two minutes. “Alright, so, for exactly two minutes, all you have to do is not make a single noise and I’m your slave for the rest of the day, which is pretty much the best deal you’re ever going to get in your entire life. But make even a tiny peep, and you’re mine. Do we have a deal?”

Jade again briefly opened her mouth, ready to answer, then thought better of it. She sucked in her lips tightly, and nodded curtly. She was ready.

Not capable of stalling any longer, Vriska merely tapped the start button on the timer and set the phone aside. Then she laid gently next to Jade, slipped her hands under the other girl’s shirt, and ran her nails sloooowly up and down the soft flesh of her mate’s slightly pudgy stomach.

Jade’s eyes bugged out for just a moment, looking at Vriska’s indifferent smirk pleadingly. She found no mercy there, and so she screwed her eyes shut. Her hands alternated between clenching into fists and spasming every which way and her legs pushed her back as far into an arch as it could go, but the binds held tightly and Vriska’s devilish fingers kept tickling away as if nothing was happen.

“Aww, the baby girl’s ticklish,” Vriska mocked as she started moving inward, keeping up her lethargic, controlled pace as she made her way towards Jade’s belly button. “Good, I was really worried about that. This is one of my favorite things like, ever. I’m tooooooootally in control here, and that’s such a turn on. You have no idea. But enough monologing, let’s try… here!”

 Vriska drove her finger sadistically into Jade’s belly button, and Jade couldn’t take anymore. “NOHOHO NAHAT THEHEHEHERE PLEHEHEHEZE!” she shrieked and twisted, flinging her body every way she could to try to get Vriska to leave her alone, or at least to get that evil hand away for just a second of relief, a moment to catch her breath, anything at all to make it the tiniest bit more bearable.

The cerulean eyed torturer had other plans, though. “Ha! I’m the winner, and that makes you mine! That’s too bad, really a shame, I thought you had it! You only had…” She glanced over at the clock “A minute and a half left to go. I really think you can do it next time. But, for now…”

“OKAY YOUHUHUHUHU WIHIHIHIN JUST STAHAHAH- MMPH!” Jade’s laughter was rendered nearly silent by Vriska, who had once again kissed Jade deeply, both out of lust and out of pure sadism. She wrapped her legs around Jade’s left and burrowed furiously in her right underarm with her right hand that she’d slipped around Jade’s back. Her left hand held Jade’s hair tightly and trapped her in the evil kiss, effectively gagging her and forcing her to struggle to breathe through her nose, all while laughing so agonizingly hard her sides were beginning to ache.

Jade’s free leg was scrambling for any kind of purchase, trying desperately to pry herself free of the maddening torment. Her left hand had found the chain that held it firmly in place and began to pull futilely against it. The right was simply trying to slip through the cuff to protect the sensitive hollow from further ministrations, with equal luck. Her head trashed about for only a few seconds, the tugging on her hair painfully forcing her to remain still, and her tongue fought valiantly against Vriska’s but only served to extract moans of pure ecstasy from the monster forcing putting her through all this.

But the best part of all of Jade’s struggling, at least to Vriska, was the leg she held fast between her thighs. It was wiggling just as much as the rest of her unfortunate victim, and it’s position meant that every little twitch was rubbing right against Vriska’s womanhood, building up the pressure more and more. The more Jade’s craving for air forced her to fight, the more heat would focus in Vriska’s pelvis.

“Fuck yes,” Vriska growled, and her tickling hand roughly forced itself under the grey skirt of her mark and right into her smooth, sensitive hip.

Tweaking, clawing, and pinching this extremely weak area finally made Jade lose it, unable to stand another minute of the forced stimulation. “STMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!” she screamed, her whole body viciously jerking in a last ditch effort for oxygen.

Jade’s leg slammed into Vriska’s clit with all the meager force it could muster, but it was enough to send her into a climax so heavy she was forced to rip her mouth from Jade’s, throwing her head back in a sea of orgasmic roars as Jade pulled in gulp after gulp of sweet life, punctuated by sobbing.

“Alright, just a few more things I want to do,” Vriska muttered as the haze started to lift.

“No!” Jade shouted forcefully. “You’re done now. That was way, way too mean, Vriska. I couldn’t breathe, I was definitely dying and you didn’t care at all!”

Vriska had seen this coming. I mean, it was pretty obvious, given the circumstances, that Jade would be resistant. Still, she had at least one major thing that was definitely going to happen, and this wouldn’t be over until it did. So, bribery. Her shirt went flying, followed soon after by her bra, and Jade was left to stare lustfully and Vriska, naked but for a slim bit of fabric. “If you let me have you for 15 more minutes, you can have me for an entire day.”

Jade blushed, closed her eyes, turned away, turned back, and opened them again. She wanted to be mad, hell, she wanted to be furious, but it was impossible. Never again would she get the chance to make Vriska beg and plead and whine for an entire day. She could put up with fifteen more minutes of hell just for that lovely face to be wracked with lusty agony. “Deal. Go easy.”

“Never.” And with that, Vriska uncuffed Jade and threw one of the two sets into a pile of junk in the corner, then quickly cuffed her again with her hand behind her back. She then hooked two fingers under the hem of her own panties and did away with the small amount of modesty they’d left her.

Jade was in a completely daze, it had all happened so fast and she’d just became reacquainted with breathing, but Vriska was in no mood to wait or even explain. She grabbed the geeky girl by the locks and forced her head down into her crotch, holding her there while she sputtered and tried to get her bearings. It finally clicked that there would be no escape without satisfying her captor, and she was more than happy to do it for her girlfriend, anyway, if she would be a little gentler.

Vriska purred in satisfaction as Jade FINALLY got started, her nimble tongue darting up and down her clit quickly, obviously hoping for a fast end to her imprisonment. In her great generosity, Vriska decided to make it even hotter by using her free hand to stroke along Jade’s helpless upper body, gently this time.

Still, Jade let out a “Hehey!” and tried to pull up before Vriska forced her back down and she got back to work, even more hastily than before. Now she was forcing her tongue in and out of Vriska’s slick slit, tasting her greedily while giggling and trying not to break down in hysterics entirely.

"Oh my god, Jade, shit, keep going!" Vriska mewled as she lost the focus to keep pestering Jade's side, much to her relief. She instead leaned back and forced her pussy forward, exposing it even more to Jade's work. Her nails dug into her covers and she bit her lip hard, but cries of pleasure kept seeping through anyway, and not long after she screamed into the air and fell limp on the mattress. 

Jade poked her eyes up over Vriska's pelvis just barely and said "Good, you're done. Unlock me so I can get my turn."

Vriska smiled sleepily, with her lids half closed. "No way, you're still mine for like 10 minutes, and I want to dig into those cute little toes before - AH! Wait, WHAT?!"

Clearly amused by Vriska's rebellion, Jade had returned to doing what she could in this situation: Eating Vriska out. Of course, the woman had just had a massive orgasm from just a few minutes of this treatment, and with enhanced sensitivity the next one would be coming soon, and the one after that even sooner, and the after that right on its heels. Eventually she'd become overstimulated and it would become a mess of simply unbearable pleasure, so concentrated it would even hurt. She had to back out now before it got out of hand, or she wouldn't even it want it to stop until it was too late to surrender. 

With a pitiful moan she yelped "Please stop, you win!"

Jade stopped for a moment, and this time didn't even bother looking up. "Actually, I'm good" she chuckled, and the dark sound sent ice and fire up Vriska's spine as she resigned herself to torment for who knew how long.

"Go easy," the beaten dominatrix whispered.

"Nope," was the only reply before Vriska's world was consumed in flame. 


End file.
